The objective of this workshop is to bring together specialists in neuroanatomy, neurophysiology and behavior over a wide range of animal taxa for the purpose of asking how we can use evolutionary considerations to illuminate our understanding of cognition in humans and other primates. To help frame these questions requires as participants the additional presence of evolutionary biologists, computer modelers and those who have examined behavior over broad group of taxa. As an evolutionary organizing principle for the deliberations, the workshop will start with what seem to be cognitive convergences in broadly separated species of Protostomia (Arthropoda, Mollusca, Annelida) and Deuterostomia (Vertebrates, Chordates, Echinodermata, Chaetognatha). The possible emergence of cognition as a deep general biological property will be examined. Correlations will be sought between emergences of neural structures, neurochemicals and behavioral repertories. The mind in all of its normal and pathological manifestations is currently of central interest in the study of health and disease. The use of the evolution of the central nervous system as a path toward understanding mental activity is clearly within the paradigm of contemporary biology. This workshop will attempt to broaden the taxonomic bases of structure behavior correlations to provide more general formulations for studying the very difficult problem of understanding the nature of cognition, the biology of cognition and the evolutionary emergence of cognition.